1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector system, especially to a shield structure of an optical connector system provided in a panel, being inclined with respect to the vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical connector has been used in the optical communication system for connecting optical cables or an optical cable and other optical device for plugging and unplugging. The optical connector is provided on an outer panel of an exchanger, being inclined with respect to the vertical direction so that a laser beam of high output does not enter operator's eyes during the connection work of the optical connector.
Such an optical connector is described in Japanese Kokai No. 2001-147269. In FIG. 7, an outer panel 2 of equipment 1 is bent and a plurality of, or four in the drawing, adapters 3 of the optical connectors are fixed to the outer panel 2, being inclined downwardly.
However, in the conventional optical connector, parts of the outer panel 2, to which the adapters 3 are fixed, are bent, and, therefore, it is difficult to provide the shield of the optical connector. Also, since the adapters 3 are fixed to the bent parts of the outer panel 2, a space is required between the adapters 3 for fixing the adapters 3, making it difficult to increase the assembling density. In addition, the adapters 3 are fixed to the outer panel 2 individually and the outer panel is required to be bent, the assembling work needs long time.